Please Be Safe
by Thalia Eltanin
Summary: Draco tried to help them during the Quidditch World Cup? We all know he was being a prat, but if you strip down all the insults, he was only trying to help one person... Hermione.


**_Hey everyone,_**

**_This is a real Dramione moment from Goblet of Fire... only from Draco's perspective. _**

**_read, enjoy, review!_**

**_Much love,_**

**_ThaliaMalfoy_**

* * *

><p>Shit. Shit. Shit.<p>

Death Eaters had attacked a Muggle family. I knew Father wasn't there, I just saw him take off to help sort things out. He knew that attacking during the Quidditch World Cup was too risky.

But, really, I couldn't be so sure that he wasn't there just _joining_ them. But he can do what he wants; I don't care… just as long as _she_ doesn't get hurt.

I saw the floating, convulsing Muggle family from afar, shuddered, and walked faster to the woods.

She was my first priority. I had to make sure she was safe.

As I was getting farther into the woods, I remembered my trip into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid during my first year. I hesitated, but continued after a while, convincing myself that these forests were surely made safe for wizards.

_Oh, who cares, Malfoy? _I thought. _Remember, she's a Muggle-born. She's the one that matters right now. Those madmen might go after Mudbloods after they get bored with the Muggles._

Then I saw her.

My eyes had gotten accustomed to the dark, and so I could see her form clearly, then someone from beside her yelped in pain.

"What happened?" Granger asked anxiously, stopping so abruptly that Potter stumbled. I laughed silently. "Ron, where are you? Oh, this is stupid— _lumos_."

The tip of her wand lit up and I blinked against the light. Their backs were turned to me, so they hadn't noticed me yet. The wand revealed Weasel indignantly lying over a root.

"Tripped over a tree root," he said. Quite angrily, I noted in amusement.

But my mood instantly darkened when I saw Granger brushing off the dirt on Weasley's clothes. As if he'll ever be clean.

"Well, with feet that size," I called out, drawing attention to myself. "Hard not to."

I casually leaned against a tree and folded my arms, watching their reaction.

They turned around. Hermi— Granger, she's Granger— widened her eyes. Then she fixed her expression into a calm one, much like Potter's. Weasel, on the other hand, looked raving mad to see me.

He said something I'm sure he would never say in front of his mother. Herm— it's Granger, you idiot— gasped and put her hand on the filth's shoulder.

"Language, Weasley," I said, arching an eyebrow. They're so clueless. Don't they know that Death Eaters could be marching into the forest right now?

"Hadn't you better be hurrying along now? You wouldn't like _her_ spotted, would you?" I focused on Potter, who had to be less thick than Weasley. To help him understand, I gestured to He— it's Granger, Malfoy!

A blast sounded and a green light filled the forest. For a few seconds, we could all see each other clearly. Damn, the Death Eaters were getting closer. But the three stayed where they were.

Granger spoke. "What's that suppose to mean?"

And they called her the smartest witch of her age. "Granger, they're after _Muggles_," I enunciated slowly, willing her to understand. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around…" Please don't. "They're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh." I spoke threateningly, putting malice in my expression, anything to finally spark some fear into her and get her running to safety.

"Hermione's a witch," Potter snarled at me.

Oh, for Merlin's sake, doesn't Potter understand anything? "Have it your way, Potter. If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

If Potter and Weasel weren't around, I would bring her to safety myself. But they are, always were… always will be. Always them, never me.

"You watch your mouth!" Weasel yelled. Idiots. Can't they see that they have to run _now_? Granger will pay because of their stupidity. Though I'm sure the Death Eaters would also have fun with Potter, the Boy-Who-Just-Didn't-Die-And-Do-Everyone-A-Favor.

"Never mind, Ron," Granger said, grabbing Weasley's arm. Disgusting. She could have done better than the Weasel… like me.

I shoved that thought out of my mind: there were much more important matters right now. I had to admit, infuriating the Weasel was fun. Maybe if they get too annoyed, they'll go away already. I tried this new tactic.

Another bang came from around us and we heard several screams. I laughed, not because it was funny, but because I knew Weasley would be really angry at me.

"Scare easily, don't they? I suppose you daddy told you all to hide?" They obviously weren't doing a very good job, considering the Death Eaters were headed _right here_. "What's he up to— trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"Where're _your_ parents? Out there wearing masks, are they?"

I fought to keep the smirk on my face. "Well… if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"

"Oh, come on," Granger told Potter, shooting me a completely disgusted look. Merlin, I was trying to _help_ her. "Let's go find the others."

Finally, they were leaving. Good.

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," I muttered.

She shot me another dirty look. "Come _on_," she insisted.

Weasley said something I didn't catch, and they trudged off. I kept my eyes on Hermione's retreating form.

"Be safe, Mudblood."


End file.
